Kaelyn Haughey
''Kaelyn Haughey is a female Breton aged nine-and-twenty. Currently an Agent of Shornhelm, and former soldier in the Grand Northern War, Kaelyn bears bitter resentment towards Northpoint, in particular it's ruling family, the Carons. '' Appearance Athletically built, Kaelyn is tall for a Breton woman (period), reaching a height of 5’9”. While she doesn’t carry the beauty of the noblewomen throughout all Realms, her sharp looks contrast their delicate, soft appearances, giving her a demeanour that quietly demands respect. She has high cheekbones, small lips, straight nose and large hazel eyes. Her sharp features give her a look of firmness, a stern stare in her eyes with a hint of cynicism. When she smiles, it is underlined with sarcasm, somewhat crass – and, at times, disdainful. Her thick, chestnut brown hair compliments her features. For practicality, it is often kept up as to not get in way. For clothing, she wears a grey undershirt under a cotton beige shirt, with dark brown breeches and boots. Over this, she can be seen wearing a gambeson with leather armour, consisting of a cuirass, gorget, pauldron and vambrace. She can also be seen wearing a simple dress, at times. Kaelyn likes to have on her person a simple steel longsword, rondel dagger and buckler. Personality Proud, Kaelyn holds her Realm’s importance and identity in highest esteem. Naturally, she holds bitter resentment against Northpoint – in particular, the Carons – for their invasion (a word she likes to use) of Shornhelm. Quiet, and quietly forceful, at that, her silence is often asking for a response. Strangely, she can be quite sassy, crass and blunt when she speaks, which can come as a surprise to those who don’t know her well. However, this is not to say she doesn’t know how to respect her social betters. With an adventuresome spirit, she lives and thrives on actions, stimulated by the external world. Action-orientated, one could say. If anything, she is more individualistic than leader or follower, but will follow if she trusts and respects existing leaders, or lead if she must. However, that doesn't keep her from being the sort who follows their own rules and guidelines. Kaelyn seeks to understand concepts, ideas and purposes wishing to understand them fully (unless there is no practical application to them). She is deliberate, purposeful and practical – she likes to take things apart and see how they work. Kaelyn is not a long-range thinker nor does she have administrative skills. Instead, she prefers to work with and respond to what is in front of her. Adaptable, she focuses herself on practical and field work. While she likes to make judgements based upon fact and come to balanced conclusions, if anything comes out of line with her personal values and beliefs, she’ll more often than not, make judgements based on personal beliefs. She’s not very expressive of her emotions, and is subject to not think of how she affects others around her. Moreover, she takes hers and people’s efforts for granted, seeing it as ‘nothing’ which comes across and insensitive and unappreciative. When pushed to the limit, or under heavy amounts of stress, she is prone to outbursts of anger in which she makes rash decisions. This will push her into a state of anxious melancholy where she’ll beat herself down and see the worst in every situation. Skills Skilled at fencing and wrestling, fixing and building, Kaelyn likes to work with her hands. That being said, she is a critical thinker and sees things through logically, focusing on details. History Born a rather insignificant birth to a peasant mother and father, Kaelyn grew up the middle-child of three children – an older sister, Stephanie, and younger brother, Alder. Her life was rather uneventful growing up; she had little ambition and only wished to work to contribute in feeding her family. Her family nothing but lowly commoners, they emphasised on working in the trades, and she looked towards working as a labourer. In the same year, a young Allard Lariat, King of Shornhelm discovered the true state of his Kingdom. Kind and empathetic, he greatly increased their standard of living by selling unneeded and unwanted items in the Castle. This made her, and the commoners grow to (truly) love their King and have deepest respect for him. While not rising through the classes, she and her family led a relatively comfortable life and found opportunities to different jobs. Kaelyn married, at 18 to an attendant of the then King, where she eventually learnt how to read and write properly. When the Grand Northern War came, Kaelyn joined the army as a foot soldier, proud to serve her King and Kingdom. However, the war was overbearing for her, and Shornhelm, leading to their defeat and humiliation. Her brother, Alder was among the casualties. By the time she was twenty-six, she became an agent to the Kingdom. She hopes to regain Shornhelm’s independence and strength through diplomacy, but lately, has been looking to more radical ways. Her husband, however, suggests subtlety and ways that won’t bring harm to the people. While she listens, should all come to all, she'll resort to her own way. Category:Breton Category:Commoner Category:Shornhelm Category:Characters